Finn of the Old Ways
by lumpzilla
Summary: Finn is 17 and is sick of people telling him what to do. So what happens when marceline and Finn find a pre-war army base? dont forget to write a review! P.S pic will be up soon, glob dang 24 hour waiting period!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first fan fiction, so tell me what you think, what scenes am I good at, what I am bad at and if you are liking my story or not.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or its characters. Penn Ward and Cartoon network own adventure Time.**

**Jakes POV**

"Finn, how do you like your eggs again?" I asked Finn. "Finn?"

"_He's probably still asleep…"_ I thought to my self. It was Strange though, as Finn is almost always awake early. I walked to our room just to check on him.

As I reached the bedroom Finn's pajamas were on his bed; but the boy himself was nowhere to be found.

"Beemo, have you seen Finn anywhere?" I questioned suspiciously.

"No Jake, I have not seen Finn all morning! But he is probably at the candy kingdom. Bubblegum said she would teach Finn so he can be smart, like you!"

"Aww, thanks Beemo but are you sure? Why wouldn't have Finn told me about it?"

"Maybe Finn is hiding something?"

"Nah, Finn is not like that. Speaking of which… How did you know?"

"Finn told me so that I would not tell y- glob dangit!"

"It's ok Beemo, you did the right thing. But for now I have to find Finn.

Leaping out of the broken window in the kitchen and heading towards The Candy kingdom, I got madder and madder about Finn not telling me about what he was doing. I decided to drop it as was about _actually learning _something.

At the front gate banana guards greeted me and told me where PB and Finn were, and it had seemed that a long staircase was ready for my arrival.

"Crunk this!" I muttered to my self, stretching to the top through the middle of the short spiral staircase. Another two banana guards let me into PB's lab, and there standing was the princess and Finn, along with a desk for Finn and a chalkboard, containing the subject of Pythagoras's theorem.

I had completely forgotten about me dropping the subject, so I kind of lost it. "What is going on here? Finn how come you snuck out? And not tell me what you were doing? And you, Bubblegum! Were you aware that Finn didn't tell me about your little 'get together'?

"Beemo told you didn't he…" Finn said in a sad voice.

"Yes! But that doesn't matter now!" I stayed strong.

"Hey! Hey! Royal intervention! PB yelled.

"You didn't tell Jake about this?" PB had clamed down.

"Well…I kind of wanted Jake to be amazed about my knowledge…" Finn explained.

"Oh yeah sure Finn, I believe you." I piped up sarcastically.

"Come on Finn, were going home, and your grounded."

"But Jake! I was learning things!" Finn pleaded in a whiny voice.

I grabbed him and brought him home and made him go to bed.

**So guys, what did you think? Post a review in the box below, and I will include your name in the next episode! And if you don't want you name shown, the simply tell me in the review! I have no clue when I can next update but I will try to at least twice a week. Bye!**

**Disclaimer: In the 5 minutes it has taken you to read that, I still don't own Adventure Time. Penn Ward and Cartoon Network own Adventure Time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! It's me again!**

**Oh my god, so many reviews! My head was swimming! Thank you so much for believing in me, as this is my first fan fiction. I would like to thank the following people: trollface675, 1Gvoice, 10do, BossKing109 and finally The Nephilim King Michael. You guys make my day!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Adventure Time. Adventure Time belongs to Penn Ward and Cartoon Network.**

**Narrator's POV**

"Glob-it Jake… It's not fair! I'm just trying to get an education! So what I leave the house for ten minutes, and you flip out and ground me? Ugrh… I'm 17, I shouldn't have to be like this…."

Finn continued to yell to himself in anger about Jakes decision. He had been wishing for freedom since the time he turned 15.

"I know Jake only wants the best for me… but it is so boring sitting here all day, go on an adventure, eat lunch, more sitting, then go to bed!"

He kicked his drawers and screamed in pain as he only just realized he was in bare feet.

Jake had come upstairs to Finns room with spaghetti in his hand.

"Finn buddy, I know you're mad at me but you gotta eat your lunch."

"Let me guess – the same old spaghetti and sauce?" Finn complained.

"Uhh…no…" Jake said while chucking his spaghetti out the window.

"We're going to eat at lady Rainicorn's today…" Jake said cautiously.

After ten minutes of silently riding on Jake to lady's barn, Jake lead Finn inside to a table with Lady and her kids all eating stir-fry.

"Hey lady, can we have lunch here?" Jake whispered to Lady.

**(Tried to get Korean translation but some characters were missing)**

"Ok, but there is just enough stir-fry for both of you. You are also going to need to tell your brother about our trip." Said Lady in pre-war Korean.

Lady and her kids finished their stir-fry and went to the park a ten-minute walk away, leaving Finn and Jake to eat their meal in silence.

Jake put down his chopsticks. "So, Finn, Lady, the kids and I are going to be on a vacation, which means you'll be on your own."

Finn fist-pumped under the table to himself.

"Which means you will have to be taken care of. You are going to be staying at Marceline's, cause I don't trust PB and I think you'd be bored of pie after five minutes when staying at tree trunks."

"Aww glob dammit Jake, this is the crap I'm talking about! I'm 17! I can take care of myself! And to top it off I was just trying to become smarter! It's not fair!" Finn barked to Jake."

That's not the point. The point is you ran off without telling me! Besides, I thought you liked Marceline."

"What! No! I gave up on girls as soon as Flame Princess dumped me. I mean, she's nice and all, It's just that I want to take care of myself."

"I'm sorry Finn, its already done. You know I love you, as my bro, right?"

"Grow you dude, I'm not you bro. You're just a dog, were not even the same species. I'm no-one's bro. I'm the last human in Ooo.

And with that, Finn left to go home, leaving Jake almost in tears at the door of the barn.

**Wow! That was dramatic! I'm so sorry if you're finding this a bit corny. To get to the actiony bits, I need Finn to be depressed. I promise it will pick up soon. Also sorry that the only way Finn could go see Marceline was if Jake was away. Oh well! Don't forget to leave a review!**

**DICLAIMER:I do not own Adventure Time. Penn Ward and Cartoon Network own Adventure Time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! It's me again! I just wanted to thank everyone one who left a review, especially you, 1Gvoice. What brings tears to my eyes is being able to make people smile. I would also like to thank the Nephilim King Michael, trollface675, TNBcrazed and 10do. (P.S I'm staying till 2 in the morning to write this for you guys, so I hope you like it.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Adventure Time. Adventure Time belongs to Penn Ward and cartoon network.**

**Marceline's POV**

"Hey Jake, do you think Finn would be ok if I took him to Lumpy Space?" I chatted over the phone to Jake.

"Ok sure, but make sure he is supervised, AT ALL TIMES. Lumpy space is dangerous and huge! Make sure he isn't going to run off anywhere tonight, he is kind of feeling a bit down." Jake said in a reassuring voice. "Why are you going to Lumpy Space anyway?"

"I've been asked to play at their weekly prom coming dance…It's pretty lame but I am being paid quite a bit of gold for it. I think it would be fun!"

"Ok, just be sure to come here-" I interrupted his sentence.

"Yes I know, pick him up at 8…so where are you guys going this vacation?"

"There is supposed to be a tropical island a four hour boat ride from here, and the boat takes off at midnight, and it take a few hours to get there, so… yeah."

"Ok, well see you wiener-dogs in an hour. I hung up the phone and went upstairs.

I didn't care what I looked like today, so the first thing I grabbed were my board shorts, a red and black plaid shirt and my blue flip-flops** (or thongs if you live in AU or GB or wherever)**. Before I put them on I took a brief shower, brushed my teeth then brushed my hair.

On my way out of the cave I grabbed myself and apple and some of Jake's spaghetti sauce in a sandwich bag. Once I had reached the house Jake had left five minutes ago. I guess I was late… Walking in the unlocked tree fort, I felt it was more respectable to enter through the door.

I found Finn crying softly to himself in the kitchen, leaning over the sink.

He turned to look at me and wiped a tear from his eye and croakily said "Oh *sniff* hey Marceline, *sniff*."

"Come on dude… don't cry. I know what's been happening. And it's only because your brother cares for you, he loves you." I said in a silky voice.

"Besides, tonight, were going to a part-ay!"

"Really? Where?" Finn cheered up immediately.

"Uhh, Lumpy Space."

Finn blew a raspberry with his tongue at the ground.

"Yeah I know. But I'll be playing there, so we can be paid tomorrow! Look, come on, the next morning we can go to choose goose and his magical shop, and we can get whatever!"

"Alright sounds like a plan!" Finn said in his adventure voice.

Finn went with me carrying his recording machine in his hand. Finn had worn a light grey hooded sweatshirt, a pair of black skinny jeans and the last pair of Converse All Stars known to man. This time I didn't fly him over like I usually do, we just fumbled through the dark, talking and laughing the whole way. The lights from the candy kingdom illuminated the candy forest, letting Finn and I easily spot the frog.

"Hello Finn, you are bringing this vampire with you today?" the frog said with his croaky old voice.

"Yup." Finn answered.

"Password Please."

"WHATEVER IS 2009!" Finn screamed at the frog. **(Sorry if that's not what she says. Its impossible to hear anything she frikin' says!)**

Immediately the frog grabbed us with his tongue and swallowed us into the lumpy realm.

After several hours of partying, Finn was asleep in my arms.

"Wow, that kid has a weak liver!" said LSP in her annoying voice.

"Shut up LSP, he is only 17. Besides, he has had a very rough day." I defended Finn.

"One to many rough days if you know what I mean!"

"I punched LSP in the arm, and she floated away.

**Hey guys! I'm so SOOOOORRRRYYYY about the lack of action… I just need to set the scene, you know? Also, I cant be the only one who thinks that LSP is the adventure time equivalent of jar jar binks? Anyway, leave your review in the little box below, and have a nice night!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Adventure Time or Converse. Adventure Time belong to Penn Ward and Cartoon Network. Converse belongs to Converse Co…or what ever.**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Wow, four chapters in a row? I'm amazing! Nah not really, I've just been itching to write more, I have so much in my head that I just need to let out! Thanks to the SAME DANG PEOPLE for leaving a review! Don't take it as an offense; you guys are my only true friends! Special thank you to the guys who told me it is WHATEVERS 2009! Dang north California…**

**Finn's POV**

This morning, the minute I woke up, my head immediately started throbbing.

I had no idea what happened last night…something to do with Marceline and I… My head just hurt too much to think.

"Marcie…" I said in a groaning voice. Marceline came with two aspirins and some mineral water.

"Hey, the weenie is awake! Well I brought you some aspirin. You got _soooo _drunk last night! I guess your tiny little boy liver just cant handle it!" Marceline burst out.

"Why does my head hurt so much, and why can't I remember anything?"

"Well it's called a hangover you doof, so drink this." Marceline handed me the pills and the mineral water. As I was drinking, Marceline told me what had happened.

"You couldn't say 'fish finger' without laughing then bursting into tears and rolling on the floor, so at around three o'clock I took you home and put you in my bed, and fell asleep like a little angel."

"Wait, in your bed?" I questioned, afraid of Marceline becoming more than friends with me.

"Yeah. I slept on the couch downstairs for you, and boy does that thing suck. You owe me!" Marceline yelled.

"Shh, you're so loud…"

"No, you're so hung-over! Oh my glob, this is priceless, the hero of Ooo, drunk, in my bed on a Sunday! I bet that's not what you excepted if you know what I mean!"

"Wait…it's a Sunday? But the Party was on a Friday! I slept for a whole day?"

"Yup. Only just, really. I mean, its two am outside."

"Huh…" I just remembered our deal.

"Hey Marce, can visit choose goose? We had a deal."

"You up for it hero?"

"YEAH!"

I had taken off my jacket, as it was quite hot today, and for the fact that it had vomit on it. A black Metallica t-shirt coated my milky white skin, although I had no idea what Metallica was. Choose Goose's shop was located near the other markets as usual today, which was terrible having to listen to the fuss of the market place with a hangover.

"Hello, I am Choose Goose, and today you are travelling in twos!" Choose Goose spoke in his wobbly voice. His Rhymes always cheered me up.

"Hey Choose Goose. What can we get for 260 pieces of gold today?" Marceline spoke for me.

"Ooh, big spender. What about this enchanted blender?"

"No Choose Goose, we need something cool."

"Ok then, what about this mystical gem? If not that, buy a toy for your wonderful cat! How bout' a talking trout? Don't like the ones I said before, then something awesome for even more!"

"Well what's the awesome thing?"

"An epic quest, and a reward of such that will make you the best! It is an old key, now hurry and buy something, cause' I need to pee!"

Marceline walked back to me, and asked which we should buy.

"The key, definitely the key." I answered firmly.

"Then you got 40 gold on you? The key is 300." Marceline whispered to me.

"Well some how I have 50 in my pocket. Here you go." I say, handing her the money, surprised I still had money after being so drunk last night.

"Give me the money I'll give you the key, here is your change now let me go pee!" Choose Goose said, putting ten gold as well as the key on his desk before running of to the bushes behind him.

Once we had gone home and looked at the key, Marceline and studied the key, and it revealed the name of a military base of some sorts.

"Red River Army depot…Oh My Glob Finn, It's an army base!

**Well guys I'm going to end it there, so leave a review, tell me what you thought and Ill include your name in the next chapter. Did you like the CG rhymes? I thought they were quite clever. Anyway thanks for reading and have a nice night. Long days and pleasant nights. (if you get the reference)**

**I will also not be able to do this as often btw. So much H/W!**

**Me: Miss, isn't three assignments all due on the same day enough?**

**Teacher: Nope! *dumps twenty pounds of homework on my table***

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Adventure Time or Metallica. Penn Ward and Cartoon Network own Adventure Time. Metallica owns Metallica.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! It's me again! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I got sick. And when I get sick, I get REALLY sick. I couldn't walk from the couch to the kitchen without having an asthma attack and collapsing on the floor, struggling to breathe! (Yes I have asthma and NO I am not a nerd, I didn't choose to be this way)**

**But I'm all better now. And I also have to go to band camp on the 13, 14, and 15****th**** (NO! I am not a nerd! But there is nothing wrong with being one though.). **

**Another correction on last chapter's story, how Marce takes Finn to LSP's party, I realized this JUST NOW. Ten minutes ago I watched Bad Little Boy. Don't hate, I didn't know!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Adventure Time. Adventure time belongs to Penn Ward and Cartoon Network.**

**Finn's POV**

"What really? Like, one from before the war?" I yelled, desperate for knowledge about the past.

"Uhh… Yeah, this is Red River Depot, so it is in Texas.** (It's real, look it up.)** I think it was buried underground, so everything should be safe inside! I'm pretty sure that I flew over it while I was travelling, and the train bypasses it!" Marceline responded cheerfully.

"Hey Marcie, did they ever fix that rail-way that lead off that cliff? Also, why not fly us there? Wouldn't that be much faster?" I questioned skeptically.

"Yeah they fixed the tracks, but I'm not going to fly you there, right now we are in Montana, in a place called America. **(Montana just seemed to fit AT the best. No I do not come from there.)** So to get from here to Texas, that's just under one and a half thousand miles, and I just can't be bothered." Marceline explained.

"Ok then lazy-bones Marce, we're off to the train station!"

After ten minutes of walking to the candy kingdom's train stop, we reached the train. It was the exact same train I was on for my 13th birthday, so long ago.

Marceline ordered our tickets while I waited patiently at the station.

"Hey finny, let's hope that everyone doesn't die this time!" Marceline chuckled to herself as she said that, sitting down with me at the station.

"Yeah, but that birthday was awesome."

"Wow, it's hard to believe that that was four years ago. Time just flies by." Marceline said with a sad expression. Wanting to get off the topic, I asked her about the train, and Marceline responded easily.

"Well, the train passes through Wyoming, takes a stop at Denver in Colorado, just through the tip of Oklahoma and into Texas. It will take about one night because we are leaving at four o' clock. But of course you don't understand any of that do you! To sum it up, we are at the top of the country and Texas is at the bottom.

**Sorry for the short chapter guys, but I can't do any more this week. I will make up for it next week though, I promise see ya guys!**

**Special Thx to: 10do, Nephilim King Michael, trollface675, G1voice, Dylan, MonkeyMak and JP4demonking.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Adventure Time. Penn Ward and Cartoon Network own Adventure Time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! I'm sorry that I couldn't update yesterday, my sister took my charger and my computer just**_** happened **_**to die. But, just to make it up to you guys, I am going to update TWICE times today. Why did I just say that? Well, I can't go back on it now. TWO chapters it is! So if you are reading this and there isn't another one, then just come back in an hour or so and there will be a fresh new chapter for you. Don't forget to review! (It's the only reason I actually do this, and that I love writing.)**

**Special Thanks to: OlafTheBilbao and The Nephilim King Michael.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Adventure Time. Penn Ward and Cartoon network own Adventure Time.**

**Finn's POV (Again)**

After half an hour of standing at the Candy Kingdom stop for the train, it finally arrived. It had looked exactly like it did four years ago. It had a cream undercoat and it's top half was painted another layer of a red-ish maroon. It's window frames and roof were a jet black.

"Hey weenie, the train is here! Let's go!" Marceline yelled in excitement as I got off the bench and walked with Marceline to the train.

" Uhh… Finn, you smell awful! You still haven't changed out of your Metallica shirt? Ha, that's okay, there are showers on the train." Marceline said while I blushed in embarrassment. As we were boarding, Old Mr. Cream Puff gave us a salute and ushered us on-board.

I grabbed the safety and menu pamphlet as I walked in to our first-class seats.

"That's funny, I bought second class seats!" Marceline whispered to me.

"Oh, that's okay, anything for an adventurer and his lady!" Old Mr. Cream Puff said as he overheard our conversation.

"Ahah, no, Marceline isn't my lady, she's just my friend! Right Marcie?" I frantically scurried for words. Old Mr. Cream Puff rolled his eyes and brought a cart full of snacks down our aisle. Marceline looked at me suggestively and I blushed. She then let out a laugh at my tomato red face.

"I'm only joking you weenie!" Marceline said.

The train finally took off from the station and headed south towards the tunnel. The same bumpy ride occurred without a murder mystery scenario, which really gave me time to relax. It felt like hours of passing candy pink-leaved birch trees, which were almost hypnotic. I decided to get up and take my shower now. I headed to the living car and looked for our room. 'Mr. Finn Human and Mrs. Marceline Abadeer' "Mr. and Mrs.? Why would they do that? I was starting to think that Marceline was purposely trying to pull us together.

As I walked into our bathroom past our bedroom, I took off my clothes and put them on the floor. I stepped into the shower and had a nice clean.

**Marceline's POV**

I had known that my look at Finn would have freaked him out. I have been so lonely over the past thousand years or so. I had Ash, but I felt so neglected when I was with him. Finn has this warm glow, which makes me feel nice and gushy inside. It is so childish, but I think I love Finn. He is such a poor boy, being the last Human in Ooo, having a hover-brother, _every single girl _dumping him. That would never happen to him if he were mine.

After he took his shower, he left the bathroom and headed back to our seats with his casual blue shirt and shorts. I knew he always carried an extra shirt in his backpack.

"Hey dude. What are you listening to?" I said as I noticed the I-pod in his pocket and the headphones in his ears.

"Uhh, Marceline, this music is weird. I think your music thingy is broken" Finn replied cringing and handing me the music.

"Ha, Finn this is dub-step. It was a type of music before the war, it's not for the faint of heart!" I chuckled.

"Oh, Hahaha!"

**Hey guys, tell me what you think and I'll include your name in the next chapter! I'll bet half of you weirdoes wanted Finn to jump on to Marcie's face and… you get the picture you kinky little… Well you get the picture. See ya guys! Don't forget to look for the next chapter! AND YES! Finally End Game comes out for Battlefield 3! How awesome is that? No one? Really? Tough crowd.**

**DICLAIMER: I do not own Adventure Time. Penn Ward and Cartoon Network own Adventure Time. Metallica owns Metallica, And EA and Frostbite own Battlefield 3.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! I know I said I would post two yesterday, but Fan Fiction had a problem with me posting two at a time. To make it up to you guys, here is the next chapter, hot from the recesses of my mind to your monitor!**

**Also, I realize after telling you this I will lose half my perverted viewers, but there will be no lemons. HOWEVER! There will be a limey type thing; I think it is actually more of a grapefruit. If you really want to get FRE-KAY, you could even call it a kumquat. Anyway, special thanks to 10do, The Nephilim King Michael and G1voice, I LOVE dubstep too! So many haters though… Such is the life of a transformer making love to a dial-up modem.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Adventure Time. Penn Ward and Cartoon Network own Adventure Time.**

**Finn's POV (I don't often like to do Marceline's, she is too wise…if that makes sense)**

Over the next hour-or-so of having nothing to do but listen to dubstep, the strange music started to grow on me.

"Four hours until our stop in Denver. Please make your way to the dining car for Dinner." The train conductor said over an old rusty speaker.

"Well finny, we better go eat lunch. I hope they do steak raw!" Marceline joked while pulling at my arm to get up.

In the dining car, a bar stood on one side of the room, and tables and sofas on the other. Marceline and I sat down on the counter at the bar and started to read the menu.

"Hey Finn, what are you going to order? I'll just have a red velvet cupcake." Marceline admitted.

"Uhh…I think I'll have the giant lagoon salmon. It comes with French fries!" I said so child-like. It made Marceline laugh.

"You're so funny finny!" She was proud with her cute words.

"Could I get two beers here?" Marceline yelled over to the bartender.

"Two? I can't drink anymore… I still feel awful from that party! Besides, I thought you could only eat and drink red things!"

"Yeah, I can drink this stuff. It just doesn't do anything. The red is for nutrients."

"Oh." Marceline and I ate our meals, sitting and chatting to other residents in the land of Ooo, and getting to know each other better.

At our stop at Denver, Marceline and I were tired and headed back to our living car. It was ten o'clock and we couldn't stop laughing at our game of monopoly. Marceline found it in our wardrobe, and figured it must have been left over from the war, trapped in this train for hundreds of years. She had beaten me three times, and I had figured I was sick of it.

"Marceline it's not fair… you have experience!" I made an excuse.

"Haha…oh well, too bad! Hey, do you want to go to bed now? Its kind of late."

"Fine… Hey… Marcie! You only got one bed! That's the oldest trick in the book!"

"No! Finn, really there are no two-bed cars. This is it! Besides the bed is pretty wide, you sleep on one side, I'll sleep on the other!"

"Whatever stalker…"

"How Dare you! I am the vampire queen!"

I laughed at her silliness.

I couldn't sleep that night. All I could think about was the look that Marceline gave me, and the Mr. Mrs., the one bed… It all fit together. It just didn't seem like a think Marceline would do. It was three o'clock, and still no sleep. I was facing the complete opposite direction as the Queen, but I knew she was looking at me.

Over the next five minutes, I had gained the strength to turn around to face her. She was staring at me with a cute smile and blushed cheeks.

"Sorry for staring Finn…" Marceline whispered to me.

"Oh that's ok… I guess."

"Finn?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"Me too."

Marceline slowly moved towards me and started to kiss me with her hands on my chest. I am not sure how long this continued as I had fallen asleep, but I had awoken with a beautiful vampire hugging my chest.

**Aww, isn't that sweet kids? Even though half of you will be gone because of what I said in the intro. Oh well! Leave a review and your name will be included in the next chapter! P.S. CTF End Game sucks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Adventure Time. Penn Ward and Cartoon Network own Adventure Time. Hasbro owns Transformers, and I am DAMN glad I didn't invent dial-up modems, as I would have shot myself in the face.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I couldn't update yesterday, as I didn't feel like updating. But I have a story to tell. Today, my best friend and I were walking home from playing out-of-school-sport (No I am not in primary school! They just decide to call it that.) There is this one street that is always busy, and him and I were waiting in between two parked cars, waiting for the endless traffic to stop so we could cross. He sees an opening in the traffic and goes for it, being impatient and not looking twice. Just as I see it, a mini-van pulls out of nowhere and screams down the street. Just a second before the mini-van passes; I pull him by his backpack. I saved his life. It really makes you think, you cant just rush things, they take time, and jump out too early and you'll be pushing up daisies. It's just something to think about.**

**Finn's POV**

I woke up shocked this morning, as I do not usually wake up to random vampires sleeping on my chest. I had only just remembered what happened last night when I had whispered to Marceline, pestering her to wake up.

"Marceline! Marce! Marcie!" I whisper-yelled in her ear. She woke up smiling at me.

"Good morning sunshine!" She snickered at me.

"Oh hey…" I said tired. "Hey Marcie…we didn't…did we?"

"Oh no…of course not!"

"Alright…"

"I'll take a shower. You stay here!" She said, leaving her phone on the table in our bedroom. I decided to pick up the phone, seeing as we were in love, I ought to know more about her. She had a notification on her phone. It read: 'ERROR DELETING VIDEO' and opened the video for me. I was wondering if I should look at it, but Marceline was in the shower. She would never know, and she shouldn't hide anything from me. I decide to play the video.

"Oh…my glob…" The video showed Marceline staring at me with one hand holding a beer bottle and the other resting on my shoulder. She continued to speak. "Has anyone told you…you are the hottest thing ever?" I blushed at what she had said about me. She had started to open-mouth kiss me, and we fell on the floor. I threw up, and Marceline decided wipe it from my mouth and start to kiss me again. "YOLO!" She screamed at the camera. **(I HATE YOLO, BUT IT WAS THE ONLY THING THAT WOULD HAVE FIT!) **She unzipped my pants and I turned the camera off. I was furious. How could she do that to me?

Marceline just walked out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her.

"Hey babe… what are you doing with my phone…she said worriedly.

"That night at the party…"

"Yeah finny…"

"What happened?"

"Uhh…you got drunk so I took you back to my house…" She started to sweat.

"Oh really, that's it?" I flipped open the phone and played the video.

"What! Finn, I didn't…I was drunk!"

"Oh really, that's funny. Last night you told me that alcohol didn't affect you…"

"Finn! You didn't do anything!"

"I WAS DRUNK ON THE FLOOR!"

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU ARE SO WEAK LIVERED FOR A BOY!

"I AM NOT A BOY! I AM AN ADVENTURER, AND I WILL BE TREATED LIKE ONE! YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME WHILE I WAS DRUNK!"

"BUT WE'RE BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND! WHO CARES?"

"IT WAS IN FRONT OF ALL THOSE PEOPLE! I AM OUT OF HERE!"

I ran out of the room in tears, out of the car as the train had stopped at the station. The electric kingdom stood in a dull gray, a completely different contrast to the beautiful mountains behind it. I was too blind with rage to see it. I decided to take a walk in the kingdom, clear my head.

As I walked into the castle, two guards stopped me in my tracks. They wore grey steel, armor and where limbs were supposed be, blue and white bolts of electricity replaced them.

"Outsider, welcome to the electric kingdom. Let us activate an insulator to cover your body." The guards said in a buzzing voice. They spoke a similar tongue as to what flambo used for our fire shields. They stepped aside as soon as I was coated in a white tint.

I had decided that I would need my own transport to the base. It was a good thing Marceline let me keep the key in my backpack. I had found a repair shop in the town walls, and had no money, and there was no way I was going to ask Marceline for money. I snuck into the back of the gray garage and looked around. Some broken old cars, a bicycle, a rack of skateboards; all useless stuff. That was until I pulled back a curtain. A bright white fully functional MX-80, a pre-war dirt bike! I almost screamed in joy at the sight.

I took it out of the garage and filled it up with fuel, and had spent the next couple of hours learning how to ride it. I was forgetting about Marceline already.

**Hey…WOW. That was intense. Anyway, leave a review; I'll put your name in the next chapter…Blah Blah Blah… Special thanks to: sexloveinanime and Tyleri94. F*** you guest with a lower-case g! I am not forcing you to read it!**

**DISCLAIMER: OMG…I still don't own Adventure Time! Isn't that weird kids?**


	9. Author's note

**Hey Guys! I'm SO sorry I couldn't update this week… my internet was down all week, my family and I had used over 200 GB! I will update regularly this week though. Thanks guys!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Thank god a chapter! So sorry, but I have three Assignments due and I needed to work on them, but I just finished one so that means I can do the others over the holidays. Anyway guys, I would like to thank the following people for leaving reviews. Remember, if you want your name announced, simply leave a review. Reading them is the best part of my day.**

**The Nephilim King Michael**

**Tyleri94**

**Kooklam monster (I'm not going to bother with the cap letters.)**

**JP4demonking**

**G1voice**

**PS: I don't own AT. WOW I HAD NO IDEA. Stupid trademarks take 5 seconds out of my day that I will not get back.**

**Finn's POV**

Marceline had decided to stay on the train. The train later loops back up to Montana anyway, so Marceline could just go home anyway. I had decided that I was going to stay down here in Denver. I was a nice place; the electric kingdom didn't care who I was. No one did. I would give up on being a hero. The world could live without me, natural selection would take its course, and I wouldn't have to care.

Sunset hit the kingdom, and the train left as I heard is loud puffs vibrate the leaves on the trees. I knew my new motorcycle inside and out, I knew how to start it, ride, change gears, repair it and had bought a map of an electric citizen, knowing now how to reach red river.

I kick-started the engine on the old bike, and it coughed and started to make a lovely sounding purr. I pulled the tightly gripped accelerator in my hand backwards, and the bike leapt forwards into the six o'clock sky, picking up leaves into the air like they were excited to see the contraption speed off into the distance.

8 hours later at red river.

I stepped inside the large half pipe eroding from the ground, all rusty and broken.

"This place must've been destroyed after the bomb hit…" I thought to my self.

The dark room engulfed me as the giant steel door shut behind me with a creak. I fumbled for my flashlight in my backpack, finding it in the bottom. I took it out and also unsheathed my razor sharp demon's blood sword from the side of my backpack, turning on my flashlight in my left hand and holding my sword in my right.

A trap door with a large pull-chain leaded me down under ground to a generator with a couple red glowing switches. I switch the lights to green, and a large cave seems to appear out of nowhere, lit up by the stadium lights nailed to the wall.

Hundreds of skeletons wearing army helmets and boots coated the floor and walls, looking like some sort of graveyard. I picked up an M-16 rifle, not knowing what it was, and held it side ways in my hands, aimed at the wall. I gripped the trigger tighter, interested by the amount of strength needed to pull it, and a loud bullet fired and echoed around the cave.

"Shit!" I yelled and I dropped the gun, covering my ears.

**Sorry for the short chap, but I need to sleep. Any way, thanks bye…whatever. Leave a review.. do what ever! See ya!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys! Sorry I couldn't update recently, I am really not living up to the reputation I set at the beginning of this series. BUT, the last thing I wanted to do today was write, but I have to keep up my 1 update p/w minimum basis… so anyway, here is your crisp fresh chapter. Sorry if it's a bit boring, I am LOW on my inspiration tanks, and inspiration prices are kind of high at the moment, so yeah.**

**I would like to thank the following people: 1Gvoice (I got it that time!), The Nephilim King Michael, fight4life54, tyleri94, He23t, eddie95, justcallmemarcy and I CONSTANTLY get this wrong, so to make up for it this is it. Thank you 10do! I swear to god I got that perfectly correct. If there is an error, it isn't me! Sorry!**

**Finn's POV**

I staggered around the cave, clutching my ears in temporary deafness, as I found myself leaning on a rock, cringing in pain and annoyance of the sound. Once the sound had cleared and the ringing ceased, I had a proper look at the cave, surprised to see so much.

I got up from the rock and wandered around, walking past little birds, all kinds of m4 carbines and even AA missiles and batteries. I was shocked to see this, so much potential destruction. Then it hit me. Destruction. I could end it all. The ice king… all the evil in the world… But I was still drowsy from the gunshot. I slapped myself in the face for thinking that.

Just as I thought I was alone, I heard a loud creak from the door, letting light flood the dark part of the cave. Marceline stood in the hallway, her silhouette haunting everything around her.

"Marceline… What are you doing here?" I shouted, angry and confused.

"I wanted to apologize for what I did…" Marceline said in a whisper tone.

"Well now is just a fine and dandy time for that isn't it Queenie?"

"Finn! Do you want your apology or not?" She shouted angrily.

I sighed.

"Marceline, do you know how many people die a day?" I spoke peacefully.

"No…"

"I don't know either. Do you know how many of them I have to save? Let me help you – all of them. I have to save hundreds of people everyday and for what? So that I can be denied love three times? So that I can sit at home being helicopter parented by my older brother?" Marceline looked sad.

"After 17 years, I realize I don't care. I broke my vow, my honor. All in this one cave. And you know what? I can relax. For once in my life I can relax. I give up! I GIVE UP! I was going to stop! It was a waste! Those people don't need saving! I need to save myself! You know at the end of the day, do you know who the winner is, Marceline? It's the one who looked after his god damn self! I don't give a flying frik what dies in this world! All I care about is me! You hear me? ME! You made me realize this and you're right. You help someone over a wall and they run off without helping you up. There is one more thing I need to get rid of to take care of myself, Marceline. Do you know what that is?

"Me…" Marceline cried.

"I don't even know what this thing even is! But sure does it look fun!"

I reached down onto a wooden box in front of me and rest my shoulder on an MK48. Marceline dove behind another wooden box on the other side of the cave, and I squeezed the trigger on the contraption closer to the handle, and all hell broke loose.

**Wow… Ok… That is not what I thought would come out of my brain… Finn has a mental Break down lol! But any way yeah… so because I had such a writer's block I guess I fuelled that with pure blood lust, only pulled back by the throat with a dog leash by moral sensitivity. Oh well! Also guys I am making a minecraft adventure map (I am good! Trust me they are of high caliber), so I will put that link in somewhere so you can download it once it is finished, and also this short series is coming to a close, so let me know what I should write next! Don't forget to leave a review! Bye!**

**Finn: I heard you making fun of me before, hmm?**

**Lumpzilla: What? Nooo… well… maybe… yes. Or no.**

**Finn: Well I just happen to have this MK48 here and…**

**Lumpzilla: I have to go… *runs off into distance* OH! PS! I don't own AT! Bye! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys! It's me again! How are we? How's school? Oh, that's cool, well good luck with that thing you're doing. Anyway, People thought that last chapter was the end! NO! I clearly explain that Marceline took cover behind a box! One thing I want to clear up is sometimes people send me messages to update. IT SAYS INCOMPLETE! Of course I will update! Also, someone sent me a message a while back saying that that I should put him in a chapter, just randomly driving a Bugatti Veyron (Which mind you he didn't spell right). If I want the fastest production car in the world just sitting there in a post-apocalyptic wasteland, trust me I will put one there.**

**Anyway, I would like to thank the following people: 1Gvoice, 10do, The Nephilim King Michael, fight4life54, Prophet and Zerolife117. Mind you I don't live in Montana. I am in Australia, but I was born in Washington. Sorry for the long Author's Note, But enjoy your hot steaming chapter fresh from the barbecue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AT. CN and Penn Ward own that stuff. I've gotten really lazy about these disclaimers…**

**Marceline's POV (Finally!)**

As I dove behind the wooden box, I heard the crack of gunfire, echoing through the cave, almost unbearable to listen to. The box slowly started to chip away, raining in brown debris. I moved over to the steel box next to the one I was currently at, and slid across the floor. Finn had just noticed me doing so as I passed, so he turned his MK48 to the new box. However, I had almost regretted doing so, as the sound of the bullets ricocheting of the solid steel box pounded against my eardrums.

Finn ceased fire, and as soon as I heard the sound of bullets dropping to the floor I knew he was changing magazines. I leapt over the cover, sprinting to the top of the cave where Finns Machinegun lay. I spear tackled him to the ground, Being unprepared as he was reloading. Finn dropped his gun to the floor, and I punched him in the head, only to be pushed of him by his strong legs.

I fell on my back; dazed from the pain I received to the back of my head when I fell. I saw Finn walk over to a gun rack on the wall, and he grabbed an m9 Beretta from the wall and proceeded to walk towards me. I jumped to my feet ready to fight, and the Finn single handedly fired the gun into my thigh. I screamed out, the pain was unbearable, a searing burn and sting ran all the way up and down my leg. I stood up again on one leg, and Finn shot me again, this time in my other leg. I couldn't die, being a vampire and such, but I still felt pain, thus I had fainted.

The sun was almost coming up; I had been laid under a tree, facing the orange glow of the day. Finn had left me for dead, carried me about a mile from the base, giving me a perfect view of the base and the sandy Texas desert. I couldn't stop him. No one could. The only difference between me and anyone else in Ooo was I knew what he was about to do.

**Narrator's POV**

Finn walked slowly around the base, taking as much time as he needed. He approached a fully automatic surface-to-surface missile launcher, and he knew what he needed to do. The machine had the word VALKIRIE in white stencil. Luckily it also had a quick guide on how to use the machine scrawled on the side of one of the launch tubes.

STEP 1: ENSURE VALKIRIE MISSLE HAS SPACE TO LAUNCH

Finn hooked up the small launcher to the back of his MX-80 with a rope, and towed it out of the base. Once it was set in the correct place to fire, Finn read the next step.

STEP 2: LOAD VALKIRIE SURFACE-TO-SURFACE MISSILES ONLY INTO THE MISSILE BAYS

So Finn walked back into the base, grabbed six missiles and towed them on a wooden palette lead by his bike again back to the launcher. He placed the solid steel cylinders into the six long tubes, and a ding went off on the center console.

Finn read the next step.

STEP 3: LOAD MISSILE LAUNCH MODULE VALKIRIE AND ENTER COORDINATES

Finn stepped over to the console and scrolled through different launcher types until he found MODULE VALKIRIE. Finn entered the coordinates for the candy kingdom using the map he received from the electric kingdom.

STEP 4: FIRE

Finn hit a red button on the console, and a large crackle filled the air with the sound of the missile launching thousands of feet in the air, disappearing into the clouds.

"I am going to rule this world, and the only person in it will be me." Finn said in a sad tone. Finn Entered more coordinates for some of the other kingdoms and off flew more missiles into the air in all different directions. Marceline watched in horror as the fluffy white lines that the missiles left behind drifted into the orange rising sun.

"Goodbye…" Marceline whispered to herself, just as the sun rose, the last thing she heard had been her own skin crackling in the sun.

**Well, sorry for the long update gap. I have NO IDEA how to end this. If you have any suggestions, please leave a review.**

**Also, I want to write another story, so if you have any ideas for a story, PM me or leave a review. The story does not have to be AT, I am a big Xbox fan and I love sitcoms such as the office (best show evah!) and modern family. JUST SAYING, I own a ps3; I just prefer the comfort and online usability of an Xbox. Don't hate! P.S if you are going to leave a review, USE GODDAMN ENGLISH! Z DOES NOT REPLACE AN S!**

**Also, SUCKED IN FINNCELINE LOVERS! SHE DIED BIOTCH! LOLOLOLOLOL**

**SEE YA!**

**Disclaimer… I don't own this crap. DO YOU THINK PENDELTON WARD WRITES FANFICTION?**


	13. Chapter 12: Goodbye

Hey Guys. Im so sorry I haven't updated in ages, but something important came up and I cant do this story anymore. I can do other stories, but I think I will

write them first then upload them. If you would like to see another story, simply leave a review in the review section at the bottom of the page, even if you are a

guest! IT DOES NOT HAVE TO BE AT. I like all video games, lots of TV shows, mostly sitcoms & cartoons, so if you have any ideas for a story, I will probably write

your name in the story if it is good enough to be chosen. anyway, thank you EVERYONE for reading this, have a good night. Lumpzilla out.


End file.
